Fruits basket - Jealousy and catnip
by UndeadOtakuSoldier
Summary: What if Kagura got her hands on some kind of potion (not really a potion though) that she can use on Kyo to get his attention? Well, she did and she wants Kyo all for herself, aka to steal him from Tohru! Will true love prevail or will jealousy over power it?


**- Really sorry if anyone's OOC! Hope you enjoy! -**

**- I do not own Fruits basket, obviously~ -**

It was raining and cold, even though it is in the middle of April it was almost as cold as January. Yuki were sitting on a fence outside the groceries store.

''Achoo''

He let out a little sneeze, his hands in his pockets.

''Are you ok, Sohma-kun, are you feeling unwell?''

Yuki looked up to see his secret love looking concerned at him. She held her pink umbrella over him.

''Ah, I'm ok, Honda-san, are you done with your chores?''

He smiled to her leaping off his spot.

''Yes.''

She smiled back, her bright smile could make anyone feel warm inside. That was one of the many things the two Sohmas loved about her.

''You shouldn't keep your umbrella over me, Honda-san, give me the bags, I'll carry them for you''

Yuki reached a hand out for the two bags that Tohru held after her shopping.

''N-No, you don't need to do that! I can at least carry one!''

Yuki blushed and smiled.

''As you wish''

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

''I wonder how Kyo's doing…''

''Hm?''

Yuki and Tohru were almost home. They walked through the wet forest as the cold rain splashed down at them. It was around noon.

''It is raining, Kyo always feels sick at rainy days… I'm worried.''

The orange cat boy had felt really bad that day so he hadn't joined them to school. It had been raining for weeks and it had taken a great effect on him.

Tohru had offered herself to stay at home too to take care of him but Kyo had refused. And Shigure said that he would keep an eye at Kyo while she was at school, but Tohru couldn't help but worry.

She really liked and cared for Kyo.

Yuki's face grew dark as he saw Tohru's worried face. She looked down at her feet as they walked.

'Why…? Why did the only girl I've ever loved have to fall for him? I beat him in everything I don't care for, but the one thing I really wanted… He just had to win that…'

Yuki thought sad, and a little ashamed over having these thoughts.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They arrived at the house and walked in.

''I'm sorry for the bother that you had to help me carry the bags home, Sohma-kun''

''No, not at all, I wanted to''

They smiled to each other as they walked into the kitchen to place the groceries.

''Ah, you're home.''

Tohru brightened as she heard the familiar voice behind her.

''Kyo-kun! You're better?''

She smiled a big smile at the orange haired boy standing in the entrance to the kitchen, leaning his back against it. He wore a black t shirt and sweat pants.

''Nh, maybe a little… damn rain.''

''Go and sulk in your room, stupid-cat''

''shut up, rat!''

''Tohru-kun! You're home~!''

Shigure came singing in.

''When will it be food~?''

''In a bit, I am just going to research something about this before I start at the food''

She smiled, taking out a plant from one of the bags.

''What is that?''

Yuki asked as he stared at the plant.

''The lady at the store told me about some foods and medicine that I can use it in, thought that would be fun. It is catnip''

She smiled innocently.

Yuki and Shigure reacted in an instant. Kyo yawned just when Yuki suddenly jumped him.

''Gah! What the hell!?''

Yuki threw Kyo at the ground dragging him out of the kitchen.

''W-What happened?''

Tohru asked stunned by what just accrued.

''Ah… nothing special Tohru-kun… Don't worry about it''

Shigure smiled with sweat running down his face.

''I'll be waiting exited for lunch~! I'm o~ff~!''

Shigure ran out of the kitchen leaving a confused Tohru behind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

''Augh! My head hurts even more now, thank you damn-rat!''

Kyo sat by the table in the living room, his head resting on the cold comfortable table while his body slumped down on the ground. He had a blanket over him watching the rain falling down outside the window.

''As I said earlier, go sulk in your room, moron''

Kyo sent a glare at the gray haired boy who was reading a book.

''I got some tea if anyone wants some''

Tohru came smiling in with a teapot and cups.

She sat it on the table as Yuki and Shigure joined.

She poured tea to them and sat down herself with her own teacup.

''Ahh, warm tea is the best on cold days~ I would marry the person who invented tea''

Shigure sat with closed eyes grinning sipping his tea.

''So, what have you been doing today, Shigure-san?''

''Me? I wrote a little on my new novel''

''You are great Shigure-san! You're already writing a new one? I want to read it!''

Tohru got excited and Shigure looked proud.

''Bet it is really perverted.''

Yuki joined in on the conversation while sipping his tea.

Shigure slammed his fist down on the table,

''It is not! It is art!''

''Heehee''

They suddenly hear a giggle.

Both Shigure and Yuki looked at Tohru, but she looked just as confused.

''Heehee''

Another one. All their attention got on the silent boy who yet hadn't said anything. They couldn't believe it.

There he was, giggling with blushes on his cheeks, smiling the most refreshing smile they had ever seen.

''K-Kyo-kun…?''

''Yes, Tohru-chan?''

Kyo sat up and tilted his head.

''W-What's going on…?''

''No~thing silly''

He smiled again as he crawled to her on all four. When he got to her he fell down with his head on her lap. He snuggled against her. **(Did not count as a hug so he stayed in his human form)**

Tohru's face got red in an instant while she looked extremely shocked,

''K-Kyo-k-kun!? W-what a-are you doing!?''

She was happy, oh so happy, but she really didn't get what was happening to her loved one.

''Oi! Stupid-cat! What do you think you are doing!?''

Yuki rose up and clenched his fists.

''Tohru-chan… warm… smells nice…''

Kyo purred half asleep.

Tohru's face couldn't get redder.

''S-Shigure-san! W-What is going o-on?''

''Tohru-kun, what did you use in that tea?''

''C-catnip…?''

''Catnip!?''

Yuki hissed.

''Wah! We drank that too! Is that really healthy for humans?''

''I-it's fine… I-it only affects h-humans if t-they are p-pregnant…!''

**(Fun fact: Catnip tea has been made for centuries for medical reasons and it is fine for humans to drink if they are not pregnant, it may increase menstrual bleeding. The more you know…)**

''Phew… But anyway, Kyo-kun's a cat zodiac so 90% of things that effects cats affects him.''

''Didn't you tell her that when I had dragged the stupid- cat out earlier?!''

''No… thought it would be fun to see the outcome...''

Shigure pouted.

''I'm s-so s-sorry!''

Tohru still red and didn't know what to do.

Yuki sighed and calmed down.

''It's not your fault, Honda-san. Of course you wouldn't know, it's not normal after all…''

Shigure looked at Kyo's cup.

''Don't look like he drank too much, he should be normal after a long nap.''

Shigure reassured.

''O-okay…''

Tohru met Kyo's eyes.

''Tohru-chan… pet me…''

''W-what?''

Kyo grabbed her one hand.

''Here… please…''

Tohru sighed and started petting where he wanted her to, under his chin.

Kyo closed his eyes and smiled. Soon he started purring.

'C-cute…!'

Tohru thought as she watched the drugged Kyo enjoy her touch.

Yuki's face was dark and clenching fists.

'That's some dark aura…'

Shigure thought as he left the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later Kyo were deep asleep.

Tohru's gaze were on the sleeping face of Kyo. He looked so peaceful and childish.

She had calmed down now, only a little blushes were still on her face.

Yuki had continued his reading after he had cleaned away the tea. He really had to hold himself back from attacking the peaceful cat. His pride wouldn't sink so low…

Tohru began to touch Kyo's hair.

'So silky…'

She thought as she petted and stroke it. A smile went on.

The peaceful moment went away just as the door crashed open,

''KYOOOOOO! ARE YOU HERE, SWEETIE?''

It was Kagura. Tohru flinched on the sudden high voice but the tense disappeared fast.

Kyo stirred a little but went back to his slumber.

''Kagura-san?''

''Ah! Tohru! Is Kyo in-''

Kagura came smiling into the living room but her face went just as dark as Yuki's were when she saw them.

''Oh.''

''Uhm… I-it's not like t-that…''

''…What are you doing... to my Kyo…''

Rage was welling up inside the girl.

''Kagura, calm down. Don't blame Honda-san, blame the stupid-cat.''

''Wha-''

''Kyo-kun started acting really weird…''

''What do you mean, weird?''

''Catnip.''

Yuki told Kagura about the whole incident. When he had told her everything from the giggling to the purring a glint were shown in Kagura's eye.

''Catnip you say… hm… yes… catnip, makes sense…Hehe… hehehe''

Tohru and Yuki looked at Kagura like she were a crazy person.

''I'M GOING SHOPPING!''

She suddenly screamed running out of the house.

'Catnip! Why hadn't I thought of that before!? A smiling, giggling Kyo for myself! Snuggling to me and calling me sweet things, and wanting me to pet him! Kyaaa! I have to get some! Just you wait my love~!'

Kagura thought as she ran.

''JUST YOU WA~IT!''

She let out a shout.

Shigure looked at Kagura running and thought,

'This will be trouble… In the end, my precious house will be smashed…'

He sighed as he continued his work.

** Authors note:**

**1st chapter of this fic! Hope you enjoyed! I love catnip fanfictions so I just had to write one of my own! X'D**

**So, what do you think? What was good, what was bad? I'm not English so I'm so sorry for my bad English!**

**Review, it really makes my day! Bye!**


End file.
